Stick together
by Ken10heroforce
Summary: When Ellie and Joel get separated to save Clementine and Christa from the three bandits. They go on a crazy, horror, journey together. Joel and Christa try to look for Ellie and Clem, and Ellie and Clem try to look for Joel and Christa. Then they meet new people, and some familiar faces. Will they ever get back to each other? or will they die trying? find out.
1. Chapter 1

Later in the woods.

Joel and Ellie was camping, they where cooking a rabbit.

Ellie turned to Joel and asked.'' Is that rabbit done yet?'' Ellie asked.

Let me check.'' Joel said as he check to flames to see if it`s cooking.

Damn, not yet, Ellie. The damn flames are too low.'' Joel said.

We`ll never eat.'' Ellie said.

Find something that`ll burn.'' Joel said.

Then Ellie got up, and got her backpack out. She got out a lighter, and a peace of paper. Then Ellie approached the fire with the two items, and she clicekd the lighter, and a little fire popped up, then Ellie burned the paper, and throw it into the flames, then the flames started to rise a little.

Good, but we need something else to burn it, like a log or something.'' Joel said.

I`m on it.'' Ellie said as she started looking for log.

Then Ellie went into the woods, and found twigs. She picked up five twigs, and headed back to the campsite, and put the twigs in the fire. Then the flames rised up again, and started to cook the rabbit more.

Good job.'' Joel said smiling at Ellie.

No prob, i learned from the best.'' Ellie said smiling at Joel.

Then they herd voices.

JESUS, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!'' A Man`s voice said.

Joel, you hear that?'' Ellie asked.

Shhh, i know.'' Joel said as he got out his gun, and both followed the voices. Then they saw three man threatening a women.

Where are your people?'' 1# man asked.

I`m-i`m by myself.'' The women said.

Bullshit.'' 2# man said.

Cut the shit lady.'' 3# man said pointing a gun at the women`s head.

Then Joel pointed the gun at the men that has the gun pointed at the women`s head, but when he was about to pull the trigger. Mud landed on the 1# man`s face. What the fuck!?'' 1# man said.

Christa, run!'' The little girl said.

Hey!'' The 2# man said.

Then the women started running, and the two men went after her, while 1# man went after the little girl.

Did you see that?'' Ellie asked.

Yeah, go after the girl, i`ll help the women.'' Joel said.

Then they both split up

The women kept running, but then she tripped on a rock. Then the two men caught up with her and aimed the gun at her head.

Your dead now, bitch.'' 2# man said as he had the gun aimed at her head.

but when the 2# man was about to pull the trigger, a gunshot shot him in the head, and he fell on the ground, and he was dead. Then the 3# man was a little frightened.

WHO DID THAT!? SHOW YOURSELF!'' The man shouted.

Then Joel tackled the man from behind, and slitted his throat, and he was dead as well. Then Joel got up and turned to the women, then the women got up, and took a few steps back.

Don`t worry, i`m not gonna hurt you.'' Joel said.

Who-who are you?'' asked the women.

Names, Joel, i`m not gonna hurt you, just stay calm.'' Joel said.

Then the women stopped, and tried to stay calm.

It`s alright, i have a fourteen year old girl, trying to save you little girl from the man.'' Joel said.

Okay.'' The women said.

We should go catch up with then, now.'' Joel said.

Then they both started to catch up to the two girls.

Then later outside of the woods, the girl was being chocked by the 1# man.

I`ll kill you, you little, bitch.'' 1# Man said.

Then Ellie appeared and stabbed him in the eye ball, and into his brain, he was dead, and Ellie helped the little girl up.

Are you okay?'' Ellie asked.

Yeah, thanks.'' The little girl said.

What`s your name?'' Ellie asked.

I`m, Clementine.'' The girl said.

Nice to oh, meet you, Clementine, i`m Ellie.'' Ellie said.

I should get back to my guradian, i hope she`s okay.'' Clementine said.

I`m sure she`s fine. My friend is saving her from those two motherfuckers right now.'' Ellie said.

Oh, okay.'' Clementine said.

Then walkers appeared out of the woods.

Shit! walkers!'' Ellie said.

Do you have a weaopn?'' Clementine asked.

I just got my knife, you?'' Ellie asked.

I got nothin'.'' Clementine said.

Shit.'' Ellie said.

Then Clementine turned and saw the river, and figure that we haft to jump.

We gotta jump.'' Clementine said.

WHAT?! Are you crazy?! I can`t swim.''Ellie asked.

Just do it!'' Clementine said.

No, i said i can`t swim.'' Ellie said.

Look, just take my hand, and squeeze it tight and try to hold on.'' Clementine said.

O...okay fine, fuck.'' Ellie said.

Then they both hold each other`s hands, and they both jumped into the river, and Clementine squeezed Ellie`s hand, and there heads reached up to the surface so they can breath.

Hang...on...''Clementine said.

I`m...trying...'' Ellie said.

Then later back in the woods.

Joel and the women was looking for Ellie and Clem, they killed all the walkers and started calling there name

ELLIE!'' Joel called out.

CLEMENTINE!'' The women called out.

Then Joel saw a knife, Joel picked up the knife, and realized it was Ellie`s.

Ellie`s knife.'' Joel said.

Then the women found a piece of Clementine`s shirt.

a peace of Clem`s shirt.'' The women said.

Looks like they killed that guy. But there nowhere here.'' Joel said.

They haft to be alive, i know it. I promised a friend that i would look after Clementine. Guess i failed at that.'' The women said.

You didn`t fail, it was just something shitty that happened.'' Joel said.

I don`t know.'' The women said.

Look, we`ll find the girls, they probably headed in another direction.'' Joel said.

I hope so.'' The women said.

C`mon, let`s keep lookin'.'' Joel said.

Then the women glanced at Joel and said.

Christa.'' The women said.

What?'' Joel asked.

My name is, Christa.'' The women said.

Well, Christa, we will find those girls, just keep calm.'' Joel said.

I will.'' Christa said.

Then they both went back into the woods, and started walking to left direction.

* * *

**Well, this is the end of this chapter, hope you guys liked it. I thought that it would be fun if, Joel saved Christa and Ellie save Clementine and they both separated. Anyway, there won`t be no Christa and Joel shipping, just friend ship, and there will be tons of friendship between Ellie and Clementine. Okay bye guys, hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Clementine opened her eyes and looked around, and found that she was on a beach. She then looked around, and saw Ellie unchonchies right next to her.

''Oh God!'' Clementine said as she started shaking her.'' Ellie! Ellie!'' Clementine cried out. Then she started pushing down her chest over and over.

''Come on, please live!'' Clementine said.

Then Ellie started coughing up water, and opened her eyes.

''Your alive!'' Clementine said.

''Yeah, of course i am.'' Ellie said getting up.'' Where are we?'' Ellie asked.

''I think where on a beach.'' Clementine said.

''Beach? Hm, i haven`t been on a beach in a long time.'' Ellie said getting up.'' C`mon, we need to find the others.'' Ellie said looking down at the little girl. Clementine nodded, and then they both walked back into the woods.

''So...where you from?'' Ellie asked.

''Atlanta. You?'' Clementine said.

''I come from, Boston. When all of this started, i was with the fireflies, have you herd of them?'' Clementine asked.

''No, i don`t know who they are. Who are they?'' Clementine asked.

''There like this swat team or some sort, there part of the army, and there at a hospital and doctors are there that tries to cure people.'' Ellie explained.'' My mother was a nurse before all this started, her and the leader of the fireflies where good friends, until some things happened.'' Ellie said.

''What happened?'' Clementine asked.

''I don`t know.'' Ellie answered.

''Where is she now?'' Clementine asked.

Ellie didn`t respond, she just looked down sadly.

''Sorry. I didn`t mean to...Clementine started but was interrupted by Ellie.

''No. It`s ok.'' Ellie said.

Clementine felt bad for the poor girl. She didn`t even bother asking about her father.

''Anyway, what about your family?'' Ellie asked.

''My parents died on there vactation at Atlanta. But other people took care of me.'' Clementine answered.

''Oh, ok.'' Ellie said.

''Well. A man found me and took care of me. He was a good man.'' Clementine said.

''What was his name?'' Ellie asked.

''Lee Evertt.'' Clementine said.

''The convicted killer?'' Ellie asked.

''Yes. But he`s not bad. He`s a real good guy. He took care of me and other people.'' Clementine said.

''Ok then.'' Ellie said.

Then they herd a bark.

''You hear that?'' Clementine asked.

''Yeah, it sounds like a dog.'' Ellie said.

''Come on.'' Clementine said as she started running to where she herd the bark, and so did Ellie. Then by the time they got to where they herd the bark. They saw a dog searching for food. The dog looked up at the two and grawled.

''Whoa. Easy boy.'' Ellie said calming the dog.

Then Clementine checked his collar and it said his name was Sam.

''Sam.'' Clementine said.

''Sam? That`s his name?'' Ellie said with a sad face.

''Yeah.'' Clementine said turning to Ellie, but then noticed her face sad.

''Are you ok?'' Clementine asked.

''Yeah. Sorry, i just...I knew a kid named Sam. He was thriteen, he had a crush on me, we hung out when all of this started.'' Ellie said.

''What happened to him?'' Clementine asked.

Then Ellie frowned and shook her head not wanting to remember Sam`s death.

Flashback.

Ellie came into Sam`s room to wake him up. But then he saw him groaning and twitching.

''Sam?'' Ellie asked.

Then Sam turned and Ellie saw him as a walker. Then Sam tackled Ellie and they both fell out of the room and tried to bite Ellie.

''Shit he`s turning!'' Joel said as he got his gun out of his backpack and aimed it at Sam`s head, but then Henry, Sam`s older brother nearly shoots Joel and says.'' That`s my fucking brother!'' Henry said.

''Screw it!'' Joel said as he reached for his gun, but then he herd a gunshot, and he turned and saw Sam shot in the head by Henry, and Ellie moving him off. Then Ellie moved away from the dead body and Joel runs over to hug Ellie protectively.

''You alright?'' Joel asked.

''Yeah.'' Ellie answered.

''Sam?'' Henry said.

They both then saw Henry`s tears coming out of his eyes.

''Oh no.'' Ellie said.

''Sam...no...

Then Joel slowly gets up and slowly approaches Henry.

''Henry.'' Joel says.

''What have you done?'' Henry says.

''Henry, i`m gonaa get that gun from you, okay? Just stay calm.'' Joel said.

Then Joel stops moving as Henry pointed the gun at Joel`s head

''Whoa. Okay okay, easy.'' Joel said.

''This is your fault! This is all your fault!'' Henry accused.

''It`s nobody`s fault Henry, i`m sorry, i know how it feels.'' Joel said.

''No you don`t. YOU DON`T KNOW HOW IT FEELS!'' Henry shouted.

''Henry, calm down just...Joel started but then sees Henry moving the gun to his own forhead and pulls the trigger and blew his brains out. Then Henry`s dead body fell on the ground and blood on the floor.

''Oh no.'' Joel said.

''Oh my God.'' Ellie said.

Flashback ended.

Ellie then glanced back at Clementine and said.'' He died, he got bit by a walker and turned, and got shot by his own brother, then his brother shot himself.'' Ellie explained.

''Wow, i`m sorry.'' Clementine said.

''It`s...it`s ok.'' Ellie said trying to hold back tears.

Then Sam started to bark at the two, and wag his tail, then he ran off.

''I think he wants us to follow him.'' Clementine said.

''Well let`s go.'' Ellie said.

Then the two started following Sam. Then they caught up to Sam and then they saw a messy camp. They saw a recked Rv, food cans all over and other dirty stuff on the ground.

''I guess someone lived here.'' Clementine said.

''Yeah. Well i guess while where here, we can scout this place out.'' Ellie said.

''Yeah, i agree.'' Clementine said agreeing with Ellie`s idea.

Then the two started looking around for something useful. They checked in a trash can,Barbecue grill, and in the Rv.

''Oh, nothing.'' Ellie said.

Then she looked under a couch in the Rv, and saw a box. Then Ellie grabbed the box, and dragged it out from under the couch, and saw a box full of toys.

''Shit. Just toys.'' Ellie said as she picked up a ''Spiderman figure''. Then Ellie picked up a figure, and then saw a bag of chips.

''Oh my god!'' Ellie said as she picked up the chips. Then Ellie turned and ran out.'' Clementine! Clementine!'' Ellie called out.

Then Clementine turned and asked.'' What is it?''

''Look, chips!'' Ellie said.

Then Clementine`s eyes winded up and smiled.''Chips! Oh my god. I...i haven`t had chips in two years.'' Clementine said.

''Whoa. That`s lame. What have you been eating for the last two years?'' Ellie asked.

''Animals,Candy bars, and peaches and beans.'' Clementine said.

''Lame.'' Ellie said.

Then Ellie opened the bag, and it was full of chips. Then Ellie picked a chip out of the bag, and ate one.'' There good. Here, have some.'' Ellie said offering Clementine chips. But then Sam grabbed the bag out of Ellie`s hand, and started eating the whole bag of chips.''Hey.'' Clementine said as she grabbed the chips.

''Clem wait!'' Ellie said.

But then Sam put down the chips and bit Clementine on the arm as he sank his teeth into her making her fall and continued biting her.

''CLEMENTINE!'' Ellie cried out as she got out her shiv and stabbed the dog in the neck, as the dog laid on Clementine dead. Then Ellie grabbed the dog`s mouth, and opened it. Then Ellie helped her up.

''Are you alright?'' Ellie asked.

''My..my arm.'' Clementine said looking at her open wounded arm.

''That looks bad. We got to get that cleaned and stitched and bandage.'' Ellie said.

''I know.'' Clementine said.

''You think you`ll be ok to walk?'' Ellie asked.

''I think so. L..let`s go.'' Clementine said.

Ellie nodded as the two girls started walking.

* * *

Later Christa and Joel was still trying to find the girls. They been trying to find the girls eversense last night, and haven`t said a word to each other. Then Joel broke the silence and said.

''So where you from?'' Joel asked.

''What do you care?'' Christa asked.

''I`m just asking.'' Joel said.

''Well it`s none of your business.'' Christa said.

''Sorry i asked then.'' Joel said.

''Look, i`m sorry. I just want to look for Clementine. I promised a friend and my husband i would.'' Christa said.

''Oh, ok. Who`s this friend of yours you promised?'' Joel asked.

''He`s a good guy, he helped my husband, and then he ended up getting bitten on the risk. We tried cutting his arm off, but that didn`t work.'' Christa said.

''Damn. What happened to your husband?'' Joel asked.

''He died. Some teenager shot him. And i blamed Clementine for the cause of his death.'' Christa said.

''You blamed the girl?'' Joel asked.

''Yes. I shouldn`t have blamed her. I`ve been a bitch to her for the last two years. I was pregnant when he died. He would have been a good father.'' Joel said.

''I bet he would. But where`s the baby?'' Joel asked.

''Dead.'' Christa said.

''Sorry. I shouldn`t have asked.'' Joel said.

''It`s ok.'' Christa said.

''I know what it`s like to loose a child. When all this started. I lost my daughter Sarah. She got shot in the stomach by a firefly. She wasn`t bitten, and she didn`t turn either. My brother was with me when we where trying to get out. Then one day i snapped, and blamed him for the death of Sarah. I never spoke to him again.'' Joel said.

''Did he?''

''No, he was on his own though, he left me. But i don`t know if he`s alive or not.'' Joel said.

''I`m real sorry, Joel.'' Christa apologized.

Then they herd a tree moving. Then they stopped and looked around.

''What was that?'' Christa asked.

''I don`t know.'' Joel said.

Then a man with a cap came out pointing his gun at Joel.

''I wouldn`t pull that trigger if i where you.'' The man said.

''Who are you?'' Joel asked.

''Hahahahaha. Name`s Nate.'' The man said.

''Well, Nate. We don`t want any trouble.'' Joel said.

''Neither do i.'' Nate said.

''What do you want from us?'' Christa asked.

''Nothing. I just want to know what a couple of strangers like you are doing out here in the woods.'' Nate said.

''None of your fucking business. And speaking of strangers...Joel trailed off.

''I`m just trying to be friendly here. And i just want to know where you two headed.'' Nate said.

''Where just trying to find two girls. That`s it.'' Christa answered.

''Two girls? Are they your daughters?'' Nate asked.

''No. Where just looking after them for someone. Anyway, just get out of here. We don`t need you here.'' Christa said.

''Fine.'' Nate said as he put his gun away.'' I think we will meet again soon.'' Nate said as he walked away.

''Jackass.'' Christa said.

''Let`s just keep moving.'' Joel said.

* * *

Later. Ellie was carrying Clementine on her back.

''How you holding up?'' Ellie asked.

''Fine. Really you don`t haft to carry me.'' Clementine said.

''Your not fine. Your bitten, and your weak. Just rest while i carry you.'' Ellie said.

''O...ok.'' Clementine said.

Then walkers appeared out of the woods and was heading towards Clem and Ellie.

''E...Ellie.'' Clementine said weakly.

''Oh shit.'' Ellie said as she started running. But then she tripped, and she fell on the ground and Clementine as well. Then Ellie looked up and saw the walker heading towards her.''No.'' Ellie said.

Then a sharp blade went through the walker`s head. Then the blade moved back, as the walker fell on the ground, then it was revealed that a man with the orange shirt, possibly in his 20`s was the one who stabbed the walker in the head. Then the man helped Ellie up.

''Hey kid, you alright?'' Luke asked.

''I`m...i`m fine...wait...where`s Clementine?'' Ellie asks as she turned and saw Clementine on the ground, but then a walker heading towards her.''NOOOOO!''

Then a arrow went through the walker`s head, and then the walker fell on the ground dead. Then Ellie turned and sees a man with the crossbow. Then Ellie and the man runs to Clem, and then the man picked up Clementine.

''Let`s go!'' The man with the crossbow said.

Then they started running away from the walker`s territory. Then later, They got away from the walkers. Then they stopped and looked back.

''I...i think we lost them.'' The man with the crossbow said.

''Yeah. Yeah i think so to.'' The man with the orange shirt said.

''You two alright?'' The man with the orange

''Yeah. Clem?'' Ellie asks the little girl.

''I think so.'' Clementine said.

''Oh really? Cause the last time i saw, you where laying on the ground when a walker was about to attack you back there.'' The man with the orange shirt said.

Then they started walking.

''What are you two doing out here? Where`s the people you two are with?'' The man with the crossbow asked.

''Yeah. Cause there`s no chance you two made it out here on your own.'' The man with the orange shirt said.

''Fuck you, buddy, we can survive without you just fine.'' Ellie said.

''Watch your mouth, young lady.'' The man with the crossbow said.

Then Ellie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

''Look. Our people is gone. Were trying to find them.'' Clementine answered

''Oh. Well, we hope you find them soon. Anyway, what`s your names?'' The man with the orange shirt asks.

''I`m Clementine, and this is Ellie.'' Clementine said.

''Nice to meet you both. I`m Luke, and this is Pete.'' The man with the orange shirt said.

''Hey there.'' Pete greeted.

''Hi. We need a place to stay, do you have a camp near by?'' Ellie asked

''Yes we do. And I got to admit, you two look like shit. That`s alright, you two will feel better when we get to the cabin, and we have food and water. And i got to say you two will...OH SHIT!'' Luke yelled as he glanced at the bite on Clem`s arm and drops her on the ground.

''CLEM!'' Ellie said as she ran to Clem.

''What?! what is it?!'' Pete asked.

''She`s...she`s bit man...fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck, what are we gonna do?!'' Luke asks panicking.

''You dick, it wasn`t a walker bite, it was a dog!'' Ellie said.

''I didn`t see no dog, Ellie.'' Pete said crossing his arms.

''There fucking was!'' Ellie shouted.

''Come on, kid. We just saw you with those Lurkers back there!'' Luke said.

''Just why because you saw us surrounded by walkers, doesn`t mean that she`s bit. And atleast look at it first before you start going off like a asshole!'' Ellie said.

''Right! And have her sank her teeth into Pete`s neck!'' Luke said.

''My neck!? Why am i the one?!'' Pete asked.

''I don`t know! I`m just saying! Dammit!'' Luke said.

''NO! Please!'' Clementine said.

Then Pete looked at Ellie and Clem`s eyes, and they looked serious, like there telling the truth.

''Alright, then. Let me take a look.'' Pete said bending down to Clem.

''Whoa,whoa,whoa, hey,hey,hey, watch yourself.'' Luke warned.

Then Ellie glared at Luke.

''Hey don`t look at me like that. Your friend is the one that`s bit here.'' Luke said.

''Two words, Jackass. Dog. Bite.'' She says holding two fingers up. Then Luke shook his head ans turned his back on Ellie, as Ellie gave Luke the middle finger. Then Pete rolled up Clementine`s sleeve which revealed her bite.

''See?'' Clementine asks.

Then Luke turns and asks.'' Is it like they say?'' Luke asked.

''Hard to say. This bite could be anything. So where`d this dog go?'' Pete asked.

''What?...what does that matter, Pete? Seriously.'' Luke said.

''I want to know how believable there story is.'' Pete said.

''I killed it.'' Ellie said.

''What?! So a dog comes up, and bites your friends, and you just kill it?'' Luke asks.

''It attacked Clementine. She could have died.'' Ellie said.

''Still, you...you don`t kill dogs.'' Luke said.

Then Ellie glares at him and then looks back to Clementine.

''Clementine,Ellie. Are you telling us the truth?'' Pete asked.

Then they both looked Pete in the eyes.

''You look me in the eyes when you two answer.'' Pete said.

''Yes.'' Clementine said.

''YES!'' Ellie said.

Then Pete hums, then nod`s his head.'' Alright, girls. That`s good enough for me.'' Pete said.

''Oh what else where they gonna say?!'' Luke asked.

''I got a good bullshit detector, Luke. That`s why you never beat me at poker.'' Pete said as he helped Clementine up.

''You don`t always beat me at...ok how can you be sure?'' Luke asked.

''Carlos can take a look at it. Once he looks at it, he`ll patch it up for her, or shoot her.'' Pete said.

''Nick ain`t gonna like this. Not after what happened.'' Luke said.

''You don`t gotta remind me of that, boy.'' Pete said glaring at Luke.

''Right. Sorry sir.'' Luke said feeling bad.

Then Pete smiles, and then patted Luke on the shoulder.

''Come on, kid.'' Luke said.

Then they started walking to the cabin, but then notice Clem getting dizzy, and doesn`t look good.

''Clem, you feeling alright?'' Ellie asked.

''I`m fine. Just, tired.'' Clementine said.

''Well you better be. Cause i`m not carrying you anymore with that bite on your arm.'' Luke said.

''Don`t worry about...'' Clementine started but then stops, and closes her eyes, and fainted on the ground.

''CLEM!'' Ellie said as she picks up Clementine and carried Clementine.

''Thanks for the help guys.'' Ellie said passing Luke and Ellie.

''She`s bit, and where not sure.'' Luke said.

''IT`S A DOG BITE! DAMN!'' Ellie said.

''We`ll see about that when Carlos takes a look at it.'' Luke said.

''Yeah, i hope this Carlos guy is friendly, and these people are friendly.'' Ellie mumbles.

* * *

**Well this is the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Clementine opened her eyes and then looked around, her vison was a little blury at first, but then it was clear. She saw Ellie next to her, Pete and Luke standing talking to a few people. One was a pregnant women named Rebecca, One was a man with a ballcap, named Nick, One was a black guy with glasses named Alvin, and one was a spanish doctor named Carlos. Clementine looked at Ellie and said.''E..Elli..''

Before Clem could finish her sentence, a gunshot nearley shoots Clem and Ellie, Clem looked up and saw Nick holding his riffle and smoke coming out.

''Clem!'' Ellie said.

''Keep your finger off the trigger, boy!'' Pete said as he snatched the riffle away.

''Nick, what the fuck?!'' Luke said.

''You idiot! Every Lurker from five miles probably heard that!'' Rebecca shouted.

''You wanted me to shoot her!'' Nick said.

''Clementine, are you ok?'' Ellie asked.

''I`m...i`m fine...my...my arm...it...it just hurts.'' Clementine said.

''Clementine, it`s ok. We`ve got a doctor.'' Luke said with a sympathetic tone. Then he turns to his group and says.''What the hell is wrong with you peope? Ok, she`s just scared.'' Luke said.

''We`re all scared, Luke!'' Rebecca started.

''Calm down, Bec.'' Alvin said, calming down his pregnant wife.

''No! Don`t act like were the ones being irrational, cause we don`t buy this bullshit story!'' Rebecca said.

''No way they survived here on there own!'' Nick said.

''Why do people say that we`re not capable of surviving?'' Ellie mumbled shaking her head.

''Let me take a look at her arm.'' Carlos said bending down to the girl.

Clementine was frightened, she didn`t know this man. Then Ellie looks at her frightened, then the Carlos, then Luke and asked.''You sure he`s ok?'' Ellie asked.

''I`m sure, it`s ok, he`s a doctor.'' Luke said.

Ellie nodded and then turned to Clementine.''Go ahead, Clem.''

Clementine nodded, and then roles her sleeve up revealing the bite.

''Damn, that must`ve, hurt.'' Alvin said.

''It...it did.'' Clementine said.

Then Carlos bents down to Clementine, and touches her arm, as Clementine whimpers a little.''Whatever it was, it got you good.'' Carlos said.

Nick then shakes his head and glares at Ellie.

''This isn`t how it works here. When your bit, you get put down, end of story, i`m not going through this again!'' Nick said.

''Hey fuck you, buddy!'' Ellie said getting up and glaring back at Nick.''That is a dog bite!'' Ellie said.

''How do you know?'' Nick asked.

''I was fucking there you dumb sack of shit!'' Ellie said.

''Ellie, calm down.'' Luke said as he gets in between them.

''Me and Ellie don`t mean to be any trouble, i just want to stop the bleeding and me and her will go. You`ll never see us again, i promise.'' Clementine said.

''And where would you go?'' Carlos asked.

''To find my friend, Christa.'' Clementine answered.

''And to find my friend, Joel.'' Ellie answered aswell.

''Forget it, you won`t get five feet.''Nick said.

'''Nobody asked your fucking opinion.'' Ellie said with her arms crossed.

Then a fifteen year old girl that looks about Ellie`s age peeks out, and glances at the two.

''Who are they?''

''Sarah. What did i say? Stay inside!'' Carlos said.

Sarah then frowns as she goes back inside. Carlos then gets up, and walks back to the group.

''So what is it? Is it a lurker?'' Alvin asked.

''A bite like that could be anything.'' Carlos said.

''What do you suggest?'' Alvin asked.

''By tommorow morning if the fever sets in, we`ll know if she`s going to turn. But right now, we`ll lock her in the shed.'' Carlos said.

''What?!'' Ellie exclaimed.''You can`t do that. It`s a dog bite! She needs to be cleaned,stitched and bandaged!''

''The girl`s in bad shape, Carlos!'' Luke said, trying to convince the doctor.

''We have all that stuff in the cabin. We can probably-''

''Alvin! Please.'' Rebecca snapped at her husband.

''But yeah, we can`t do nothing.'' Alvin said.

''I`m not wasting supplies on a lurker bite. If it turns out you two are telling the truth. We`ll clean it and stitch it up for you in the morning.'' Carlos said as he walks away.

''But...''

''Hey! Get you mexican ass back here!'' Ellie screamed. However, Carlos ignored the two girls as he walks back to the cabin. Clementine then hung her head, and Ellie just mumbled.''This is bullshit.''

''I`m sorry, but it`s the best we`re gonna get.'' Luke said, with sympathetic eyes.

Pete then hands Nick the gun.''Finger off the trigger, son.'' ''I ain`t your son!'' Nick exclaimed.

''Don`t be like that, man.'' Luke defended.

''It`s ok. Boy`s got his ma`s temper.'' Pete said.

''C`mon.'' Nick ordered the two.

Ellie and Clementine then started to follow Luke and Nick to the shed.

''This is just a waste of time, you`ll see. And if she turns and eats the other one. I ain`t gonna be the one cleaning up the shit.'' Rebecca said.

Ellie looked down to the girl who was trembling in fear.

''Everything is gonna be ok. Just hang in there.'' Ellie said.

Clementine didn`t respond as they both kept walking. The two then made it to the shed as Luke opened the door. Luke then turned to Ellie and said.''Sorry, but you need to go in with her.''

''I plan too.'' Ellie said as she walked in the shed.

''It`s your grave.'' Nick said.

Ellie then hold up her middle finger to Nick as he and Luke shuts the door. Ellie then sighed and said.''I can`t believe this shit is happening.'' Ellie then looked down to Clementine and said.''We need to patch your wound up and find some meds or something.''

''I know, there has to be a whole or something in here.'' Clementine says as she starts to look around and so did Ellie. Ellie then looked up and saw a hammer. She then reached up and grabbed the hammer.

''I found a hammer.'' Ellie said.

''Good, but we still need to find a exit, something that looks venerable.'' Clementine said.

Ellie then spots a corroded wood.

''There.'' Ellie pointed as Clementine turned around and spotted it as Clementine runs over and tries pulling it out.

''Here, let me try.'' Ellie says as she walks over and inserted the hammer in and started pulling as hard as she could as it finally breaks open. Ellie smiles and says.''Ok, i`ll get the supplies, you stay here.''

''Are you sure?''

''I`ll be fine. I promise.'' Ellie said.

''Ok, stay safe.'' Clementine smiles.

''I will.'' Ellie says as she crawls through and then she starts to run over towards the cabin and then she then started checking the doors and windows, unforchanantly, they were all locked. Ellie then walks down and goes under the pourch as she starts to crawl until she spots a entrance that is on top of her, and then she gets out her pocket knife and then she starts to pry the entrance open as her knife broke.''Shit.'' Ellie cursed as she opens it up and makes her way in the cabin.''Gosh, i hope nobody come in here.'' Ellie then closed the shutter down softly as she opens the door slowly and sees nobody, she then comes in and then closes the door softly as Ellie started looking around, Ellie then see a door and she approached it and heard voices. It`s probably them talking about us. Ellie then got away from the door and then walked over to the stairs and started walking up slowly. Ellie then made it up and started walking quietly towards a door and she opened it which led me to a bathroom and i walked in and closed the door behind me as she checked the cabinet and saw a needle,thread, and some bandages.

''There`s only a little in here, but it`ll have to do.'' Ellie said as she takes them and put them in her pocket and then she closes the cabinet softly. Ellie was about to make her way out, until she heard footsteps as she put her ear on the door and heard Rebecca`s voice and the footsteps getting louder.''Oh fuck!'' Ellie exclaimed quietly as she quickly hid in the tub and she closed the blinds and laid low as Rebecca came in and closed the door behind her.

''Dammit.'' Rebecca mumbled as she turned on the water in the sink and start to wash her face.''I just need to have this baby and...and-oh gosh.'' She then stops and turns off the water and she says.''Let it be ok and let it be his...'' Ellie`s eyes then winded as she knows the truth about Rebecca`s baby. Rebecca then exhales as she walks out of the bathroom and Ellie comes out of her hiding place and she walks out of the bathroom and then she walked towards another door as she slowly opens it which revealed the girl named Sarah, Carlos daughter as Sarah gasped and Ellie did too. Ellie then shushed Sarah.

''Your not suppose to be in here.'' Sarah said.

Ellie then comes in and says.''Can you help me?''

''My dad says i`m not suppose to talk to you.'' Sarah said.

'Fuck your dad' Ellie said inside her mind.''Look, i need your help, just this one time. I know you don`t know me and i know you don`t trust me, i don`t care. But my friend, she`s in terrible pain.''

'Really?!'' Sarah asked.

Ellie nodded.

''Well i want to help, but my dad-''

''Look, my friend is in terrible pain, if you don`t help her, she could die. Do you understand. But you could save her life. Please, i just need some peroxide, do you know where that stuff is?''

''Yeah, i do.'' Sarah said. Sarah then sigh and said.''Fine, i`ll help you. But don`t tell my dad.''

Ellie then smiles and said.''Great, thank you, thank you so much.''

Sarah then smiles and said.''I`m Sarah.''

Ellie smiles back and says.''I`m Ellie, and my friend in the shed is Clementine. How old are you anyway?''

''I`m fifteen.'' Sarah said.

''No fucking way, i`m fourteen!'' Ellie said. Yes, Ellie is fourteen years old and Sarah is fourteen. Of course Sarah`s a year older than Ellie, but Ellie seems to be a bit taller than Sarah.

''We`re friends.'' Sarah said.

''What?'' Ellie asked.

''Right, we can be best friends. My friends Talyne and Tiffany will like you. Rebecca and Lilly are ok, but they`re old.'' Sarah said.

''Lilly? Who`s Lilly?'' Ellie ask.

''She`s the leader in our group, she`s not back yet, but she will be with Cody,Tiffany, and Talyne.'' Sarah said.

''Ok. Anyway, yeah, we`re friends.'' Ellie said.

''Pinky Swear?'' Sarah asked as she extended her pinky.

''Pink Swear.'' Ellie said as she extended her pinky and wrapped it around Sarah`s.''Pink Swears forever.'' They then released there pinky`s and Sarah looked under her bed and got out a bottle of peroxide and gave it to Ellie.

''Thanks, don`t worry, i`ll return this.'' Ellie said.

''Great, thanks. But please don`t tell my dad i talked to you.'' Sarah pleaded.

''Don`t worry, i won`t.'' Ellie said with a smile.

''Thank you.'' Sarah said.

''No problem.'' Ellie said as she turns around and walked out of Sarah`s room quietly and Ellie walked downstairs and made her escape out of the cabin and ran back over to the shed as she crawled through the tiny whole and she saw Clem sitting on a tire.

''Clem.''

Clementine looked up and smiled as Ellie made her way in the shed as Clementine got up and hugged Ellie.

''Thank goodness your ok.'' Clementine said.

''I`m glad your ok too, now lets patch your arm up before we get in trouble.'' Ellie says as Clementine put her bitten arm on the table and Ellie got out the peroxide,need, and thread.''Ok, don`t worry, i`ve done this before.'' Ellie said.

Clementine then sigh.

''Just stay calm...just stay calm.'' Ellie says as she opens up the peroxide and poured it on Clem`s bitten arm as Clementine screams out in pain.

''I`m sorry! I-i`m sorry!''

''It`s ok, i`m good...i`m good.'' Clementine says as she stayed calm and still. Clementine then hold Clementine`s arm to prevent her from moving and got out the needle which is strapped to the thread.

''Ok, Clem...i want you to be strong and hang on, ok?'' Ellie asked.

''I will...i will.'' Clementine said. Those words reminded her of what Lee said before he died. 'Your strong Clem, you...you can do anything' Clementine then sighed and said.''Let`s do this.'' Ellie then inserted the needle in the wound as Clementine starts to scream out in pain. Ellie then pulls it out and then starts to strap it over and over and over until it was patched up. Ellie then sealed it as Clementine starts to exhale.

''You...you did good...'' Ellie said.

''Th-thanks, Ellie.'' Clementine said.

''No problem.'' Ellie said. Ellie then get out the bandages, however they fell out of her hand and on the ground.''Shit.'' Ellie cursed as she bents down to pick it up, but then a walker grabbed her through the hole that Ellie crawled through and Ellie screams and Clementine kicks the walker that was grabbing Ellie`s hand. The walker then breaks in and tries to bite Ellie, but then she crawls away and the walker gang up on her. But then Clementine quickly grabs a brick and throws it at the walker as it falls off of Ellie and Ellie quickly gets up and pants. The walker then gets up and Ellie grabs a pitchfork and stabbed it in the gut and tried to hold it back. Clementine then looked down and saw the hammer that Ellie had. Clementine then grabs it and raises it and slam it down as it hits the walker in the head and goes through it`s skull as the walker`s lifeless body falls to the ground and Clementine starts to pant. Clementine then falls to the ground, tired and Ellie carries Clementine and then the shed door open which revealed Luke and the cabin group.

''Holy shit...'' Luke said.

''What the...''

Ellie then looked up and death glared the cabin survivors.

''How the hell did it get in here?'' Nick asked.

''Them girls are tough as nails.'' Pete said.

''Clementine is Still. Not. BITTEN! And she never fucking was! And you put me and her in this shed to die!'' Ellie said.

Luke,Nick,Pete, and Alvin then showed guilt on there faces, however Rebecca and Carlos didn`t feel no sympathy and guilt within them. Luke then noticed Clementine`s patch up arm.

''You patch her arm up?''

''Where`d you get that stuff?!'' Nick asked.

''Did they steal from us?!'' Rebecca asked.

''Yes, i took some stuff and...i`m NOT sorry.'' Ellie said coldly.''You should`ve helped us in the first place.'' Ellie said.

''And you think you can trust them?!'' Rebecca ask Pete.

''Enough Rebecca, you would`ve done the same thing, so just save it!'' Pete said.

''Gosh, what would Lilly say?'' Luke asked.

''She`d probably locked these whores in the shed!'' Rebecca said.

''Fuck you, you old bitch!'' Ellie snapped.

''Girl, i will-''

''Enough Rebecca, i think we should just bring them all in, they have been here long enough.'' Luke suggested.

''This is bullshit.'' Rebecca mumbled as her and the others walked back to the cabin except Luke.

''You two hungry?'' Luke asked.

Ellie scoffed as she made her way, carrying Clementine back in the shed and Luke followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carlos was upstairs with Clementine who was sowing up her arm, and Ellie was downstairs, worrying and Luke and Nick as well. Carlos then comes in.

''How does she look?'' Luke ask.

''Her suturing skills need some work, but on the other hand, i say she should be fine.'' Carlos said.

''So it wasn`t a lurker bite?'' Luke ask.

''If it was, the fever would`ve already settled in and her temperature would be through the roof.'' Carlos explained.

Nick then storms out and Luke follows. Carlos then walks over and starts to wash his hands.

''I wish you wouldn`t have done what you did.'' Carlos said to Ellie.

''My friend was hurt, and you weren`t doing shit.'' Ellie said.

''Because we considered you a threat, which you were. Maybe you still are.'' Carlos said.

''We`re not.'' Ellie said, glaring at the idiotic doctor.

''We put you and her in that shed, for the safety and considerate of our love ones, and then you escaped and you proswated my daughter to steal from us. And i really wish you hadn`t sowed up that dog bite.'' Carlos said.

Ellie looked up and said.''Wait a minute, why do you wish? Wait a minute. You knew this whole time, didn`t you?''

''No i did not.'' Carlos said.

''Don`t pull that bullshit on me, your a doctor, you should be able to tell a dog bite and a walker bite and i think you knew this whole time.'' Ellie said.

''OK, you caught me. I...i knew it was a dog bite.'' Carlos said.

''You motherfucker.'' Ellie says as she gets out her hammer.''I should bash your skull in right now. But i won`t.'' Carlos then turned to Ellie and started to say.

''The reason i locked you in that shed is because i thought you and that little girl would be a bad influence on my daughter. If she knew what it`s really like out there, she would sees to function, she`s my little girl and she`s all i have left, and i want you and that girl to leave tommorow mourning and stay away from her.'' Carlos said.

Ellie then glared and said.''And what will happen if we don`t leave?''

''Then i will have no choice but to kill you and the girl.'' Carlos said.

Ellie then death glared at Carlos as she felt like she would like to hammer his head right now.

''Rebecca was worried that you and her is working for someone else, that your being here was no accident, but i guess we will find out. But i know one thing for sure, you and that girl are not to be trusted.'' Carlos said.

''Fuck you, you son of a bitch.'' Ellie snapped.

Carlos then raised his hand and slapped Ellie hard as she falls to the ground.

''FUCKER!'' Ellie shouted.

''Stay away from my daughter or next time your beating will be worse.'' Carlos said as he leaves out of the kitchen and Ellie gets up. Luke then comes in with food.

''Whoa, what happened to you?'' Luke ask.

''I`m fine, nothing happened.'' Ellie say.

''I know something happened...anyway, i brought you some food if your hungry.'' Luke said.

Ellie then gets up and walk over to the table and sat in it. Luke gave Ellie a bowl of oatmeal and then Luke sat across Ellie and Ellie picked up her spoon and started eating.

''Hey, i`m sorry about your friend, Carlos is just on edge.'' Luke said.

''He`s a fucking peace of shit, that`s what he is!'' Ellie snapped.

''Look, i know your pissed at him, but give him a break, he`s just trying to protect his daughter.'' Luke said.

''And locking me and my friend is a good fucking idea?!'' Ellie snapped up.

Luke then hung his head and sighed. Ellie then continued eating and then Nick came in as Ellie looked to Nick and glared at him. Nick then walked over to Ellie.

''Hey, i just wanna say i`m sorry for being a dick out there. I got aggro and that was defiantly not coo.'' Nick said.

''Nick`s been going off on his own for quite some time. Don`t hold it against him.'' Luke said.

''Yeah, i guess we`ve all had our moments.'' Nick said.

''You definantly had one out there.'' Luke said

''Me and my friend needed help, and you just treated us like shit!'' Ellie said.''You nearly shot a fucking little girl and she was already hurt and that`s how you treat her and how you treat me?''

''I was-''

''I know what the fuck you were trying to do, but that still doesn`t make it right, she`s already been through enough shit in this world and she doesn`t need you or any of your friends making it worse for her. Because of you, she could`ve died.'' Ellie told.

Nick then frown and said.''Whatever.'' As he walks out of the kitchen.

''Look, i know what you think of him. But he`s not really a bad guy. Just give him a chance.'' Luke said.

''I don`t like him. He nearly shot my friend!'' Ellie said.

''He`s just on edge. Give him some time.'' Luke said.

Ellie then sighed and continued eating her oatmeal.

''So, sense you and your friend are on your own, where are you two headed?'' Luke ask.

''To find our friends. There out there somewhere.'' Ellie answered.

''Well you two are welcome to stay here if you want. You and your friend will take some time to heal up and maybe know the group.'' Luke said.

''Will they even be ok with it?'' Ellie asked.

''I got no problem with it. So...what happened to your parents? If you don`t mind me asking.'' Luke said.

Ellie sighed and said.''My mom...she gave birth to me and she died. Before she died, she left me a note and left me with her good friend, Marlene who took care of me. She turns out to be a leader of this swat team i think that are called the fireflies. Some things came up...and these two people named Joel and Tess came to take me somewhere to deliver me to these scientis.''

''Scientist? Why?'' Luke asked.

''For some reasons.'' Ellie answered.

''What kind of reasons?'' Luke quirked a eye brow.

''It`s complicated right now. We thought through walkers,bandits, and cannibals...but we managed to survive. We met up with the fireflies, i was knocked out when that happened. When i woke up, i was in a back of a truck when i woke up...Joel told me that they were gonna kill me...because...it`s...it`s complicated right now...Joel saved me and we began going back to Tommy`s, but we`re a little lost.'' Ellie explained.

''Wow, it seems like you been through a lot. But wait, Clementine wasn`t with you?''

''No, i stumbled upon her last night, her and her friend were attacked by these men and then me and Joel came and saved her. Then we...we got separated. Now we`re trying to find them and make sure they`re ok.'' Ellie explained.

''Well i hope you and your friend do.'' Luke said.

Pete then came in and said.''Sorry to interrupt, but i`m out there standing watch and i can`t help but notice this place is lit up like a beacon in the middle of the woods.'' Pete said.

''Yeah, it`s time to turn in anyway.'' Luke said.

''Well get your winks up while you can 'cause were goin' fishing at first light. A couple of fresh brookies for dinner? Mm, wouldn`t that be nice.'' Pete said.

Luke then gets up and walks out of the kitchen and so did Pete. Ellie then continue eating her oatmeal. Rebecca then comes in and glares at Ellie

''Oh your still here.'' Rebecca said.

Ellie looked up to see the pregnant women death glare at Ellie and Ellie did the same.''Fuck you.'' Ellie mumbled. Rebecca then walked over towards the sink and started to do the dishes.

''I wouldn`t be comfortable here if i where you. You and that girl may have fooled everyone else, but not me.'' Rebecca said. Ellie then glared at Rebecca and she said.''Don`t fucking talk to me like that!''

''Or what? You can`t pull some shit on me, i`m not my husband.'' Rebecca said as she turns the sink off and walk over towards Ellie.

''You should watch your language if your going to be a mother if you ask me.'' Ellie said.

''You should watch your ASS if you know what`s good for you and that girl.'' Rebecca said.

''I don`t know what the fuck`s you problem, but we just needed help, you don`t have to be a bitch to me and Clem.'' Ellie said.

''Well you got it now go.'' Rebecca ordered.

Ellie then glared up at the women, however, she smirks evilly and she ask.''Who`s baby is it?''

''Excuse me?'' Rebecca asked, surprised.

''If it`s not Alvin`s, then who`s is it?'' Ellie asked.

''You shut your fucking mouth!'' Rebecca threatened.

Ellie kept her smirk up as she says.''You should probably think about being nicer to me and Clem then.''

Rebecca opens her mouth, about to say something, but then she backed down as she kept her death glare on Ellie.

''That`s just my advice.'' Ellie said.

''I knew you were gonna be a fucking problem.'' Rebecca said as she walks out of the kitchen leaving a smirking Ellie.

* * *

**Well, this is the end of this chapter. The next chapter will be up soon. Later my peeps. Magixben1124, out!**


End file.
